Remember
by lil-hermione-at-heart
Summary: Listen to Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw The world is free of Lord Voldemort, but they lost their hero in the process. Harry Potter has passed after living his last moments finishing off the Dark Lord. Now Hermione is sitting in the front row of white chairs, with Ron sitting next to her, thinking about her elapsed feelings for her deceased friend and what will become of them.


Chapter One

Hermione sat on the first row of white chairs, Ron sitting next to her. Tears falling freely from her eyes, Hermione sniffed as she wiped them off her cheeks. In the midst of the silence, she walked up to the casket and placed a single yellow rose on top.

Harry Potter, her best friend and love, had passed in the final battle fighting Voldemort. Though Voldemort died as well, Harry fell with him.

It was then that it was the first time anyone saw Ron and Hermione cry. Everyone had always thought of the trio as strong and inseparable, but now the two remaining had tears falling down their faces. Once Hermione set down the rose, she stood by the casket as people got up and left. Soon it was just Hermione and Ron.

It wasn't long after Harry broke up with Ginny that they disappeared. No one knows why he did what he did, but many thought that it was because of Voldemort, like he had said. That is part of the reason, but not all of it. Not even Ron or Hermione knew the rest of the story.

Ron came up and pulled Hermione into an embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, her entire body shaking.

"Hermione, he's in a better place. Somewhere where he won't have to worry about all this anymore," Ron said, attempting to comfort her.

"I know that, but with Voldemort gone it could have been that way here!" she said, pulling away from him.

She turned and examined the casket, knowing what and who lay inside. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"It wouldn't be the same. Here he's a hero and he'd have to live with that. Everywhere he would have gone; people would just see him as a hero. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I wouldn't have treated him that way," she mumbled to herself.

Luckily, Ron didn't hear her; he just walked to the other side of the casket. Both of them continued to just stare at the case of their fallen friend. Finally Ron broke saying, "I'm gonna head home."

Hermione just nodded her head, acknowledging him, but not saying anything. Her eyes never left the stone white casket.

Not too far away was another white tomb, the one of their oldest teacher.

She hoped Dumbledore was providing more comfort for Harry than anyone was giving her at the moment. Hermione felt so along now, she didn't even know if she could handle it.

This was the beginning of a new time for everyone. It was a new time for families and friends, full of happiness and joy. But for Hermione, it was the beginning of a time of dread, unhappiness, misery, and pain. At the loss of Harry, Hermione lost more than a friend. She lost her love, and the worst part was, she never got to tell him. Now she knew she never would.

A single tear fell down her cheek as these thoughts flew through her head. Hermione now felt so alone. She still had Ron and Ginny, but things wouldn't be the same without Harry. She still had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but things were sure to be rocky with them since she had disappeared with one of their sons and another they practically considered family, and one didn't come back. She hadn't seen nor written to her parents in a very long time and they hadn't been able to come to the funeral. There was no need for them to anyways, since they barely even knew him. She wasn't practically looking forward to seeing them either.

Next to her, unknown and unseen, stood a spirit. The spirit of Harry, hearing every word and every thought. If he could, his eyes would be flooded with tears. He felt horrible for leaving his friend in such a state and felt even worse after discovering she returned his feelings. In the dew that surrounded his casket, he scribbled a message.

She felt as breeze as he left. She turned her head and saw his message.

She sighed and turned her back to the casket. She saw the message, started crying, then took four paces and disappeared.

To where? No one knows. For how long? No one knows that one either. All we know is Hermione never went home to her parents that night, and the Weasleys never saw her again either. All that was left of Hermione Granger was a message by Harry Potter's grave, saying, "Hermione, please remember me."


End file.
